


Like WE Never Happened

by H2PHaarate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Cheating Derek, Derek Has Issues, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2PHaarate/pseuds/H2PHaarate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No.! It’s not like that Stiles.” He tried to convince Stiles. “Your love for me was more than everything I could even wish In life.”<br/>“Then why?” Stiles looked at him with wet eyes. “Why you keep hurting me like this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like WE Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not BETA-ed. Forgive the typos and grammar error. I have this love-hate relationship with Derek Hale where I want to make him suffer -with not obtaining Stiles Stilinski (my love!)

Loud music echoed throughout The Jungle, a pub placed somewhere downtown the beacon hills. Bodies moved against each other, following the beat of the music. This is the place where people goes and enjoying their time, to forget about everything else but pleasure.  
Stiles stilinski sit on a chair at the bartender table with a glass of vodka in his hand. He was just staring down at his glass when he feels empty. A heavy breath escape his cupid bow lips.  
“Can I take this seat?”  
Stiles looked up and saw this beautiful man standing in front of him, smiling at him. A low chuckles was heard from the said man as he look at Stiles who raised his eyebrows at him in confusion. The beautiful man sit on the chair beside Stiles and ordered to the bartender.  
“Bad day?”  
“What?” he’s usually using polite words even if he was at a bar, but he really doesn’t care about them right now. Especially now.  
“Sorry.” The man sipped from his martini glass before turned his body a little to face Stiles. “I’ve been watching you for a while now.”  
“Creepy much. Thank you.”  
“Those gloomy face doesn’t suit a beautiful person like you.”  
Stiles frowned and look at him in a rather uncomfortable look. “Did you know me?”  
“No.”  
“Then stop talking like you know me.”  
A pair of beautiful green eyes look straight to his amber one, and Stiles feel his heart beat a little faster. Not because of this man eyes, but because green make him remember about a pair of green-blue-hazel eyes he loved. A pair of eyes he missed but hate at the same time.  
“No, I don’t know you.” The man smiles. “But I don’t mind to get to know you now. At all.”  
The man seducing Stiles and Stiles couldn’t help but chuckling, “Maybe that’s now a bad idea.” He put down his glasses on the table in front of him and leaned to the other man. Giving him a rather seductive smile.  
They were at the bar washroom before Stiles even know what happen. His back slammed to one of he stall’s door as Jordan Parish –the name of this beautiful man – who kissed him senseless against everything in this world. Stiles didn’t care about anything and kissed back. Not even care about his fucking relationship with a certain bastard called Derek Hale.  
***  
An empty apartment welcomed him when he came back from his work tonight, only an empty and dark apartment without Stiles. it was to be expected after what happened this morning.  
“Fuck.”  
He throw his suitcase on his bed and lay down as he remembered what happened. He did it again. He hurts Stiles again. 

_A Slam on his bedroom door woke him up and Stiles stood there with a flat expression on his face. He quickly swung off his bed and stand up facing Stiles who stare at his –their bed. Where a woman sitting in shock at the slamming sound._  
_“Really, Derek?”_  
_“Stiles…” He walked toward Stiles but Stiles step backward and put his hand in front of him –prevent him to take another step forward._  
_Stiles shook his head and walked toward the closet in the room, opening then and took out some of the clothes hanging in there. He took a backpack and stuffed the clothes in them before took some other things from the bathroom and bedside table. Ignoring the confusion look at the woman that still sitting on the bed._  
_“Stiles, please.” He grabbed Stiles’s upper arm as he tried to step out the room but Stiles slapped his hand off._  
_“No. Not anymore.” Stiles stopped in his track for a few second before turned around. “And Fuck you, Derek Hale. Fuck you and your bitch that sleeping on OUR bed.”_  
_That was the last sentence he was heard before another slamming sound reached his ear. He tried to run after Stiles as his consciousness come back but Stiles was nowhere to be found._  
*  
“Shit.”  
He’s cursed as Stiles’s hurting face came back as clear as if he was standing there in front of him now. He never intended to hurt Stiles –again. He didn’t even intended to sleep with Braeden, his co-worker at his law firm. It was just happened.  
He tried to call Stiles’s phone but he never get an answer. Tried to call Scott, Lydia and other friends of Stiles but nothing. Then he remember this particular bar Stiles like to go when he feels stuffed with everything.  
He get up from his bed and goes to the bathroom to clean up before took his leather jacket and car keys. He have to clear things with Stiles. He was happy when he saw Stiles sitting on the private table on the second floor of the bar, but not when he saw a man sitting beside Stiles –arms around Stile’s waist.  
His anger built up when he saw Stiles laughing and giggling while wrapped in another man’s arms. Stiles sitting on that man’s laps while that bastard kisses and nuzzle his neck and collarbone. He couldn’t stop his anger when he saw bruises and hickey on Stile’s neck.  
“Stiles.!” He grabbed Stile’s upper arm and pull him until he was off the fucking man’s lap.  
“Derek! The fuck are you doing.!”  
He pulled Stiles until they’re out of the bar, ignoring all the curses and threats Stiles give to him. he slammed Stiles against the bar’s wall and started kissing his neck, trying to erased everything that fucking man leave on his Stiles.  
A loud punching sound was heard and he felt his left cheek’s sting with pain. Stiles punched him.  
“The fuck, Stiles?.” Stiles glared at him, hand clenched hard on either side of his shaking body. “What the fuck you just did with that man?” He asked through his gritted teeth.  
“What I did was none of your fucking business.”  
“It _is_ my business when my boyfriend was fucking other man.”  
“Hah! boyfriend?” Stiles barked a laugh while frowned at him. “Don’t make me laugh, Hale. What kind of man sleep with other woman then claim he was somebody boyfriend?”  
“Stiles, that was…”  
“WHAT! A mistake? A misunderstand? A let’s play a fucking cheating game with Stiles since he’ll forgive us anyway?”  
Derek swallowed his own spit and looked at Stiles with hurt in his face. He want to say something to Stiles but what?  
“Don’t put that kind of expression, Derek. I was the one who should feel hurt here.” Stiles look anywhere but Derek. “I just couldn’t take it anymore. Not with you.”  
“I am… Sorry…”  
“No Derek, _I am_ sorry. Sorry for not leaving you sooner.” Stiles throw him a sad smiles. “Sorry for not leaving you when you fucked my aunt, Kate. Sorry for being a stupid fool who believed you and found you fucking my tutor Miss. Blake. And sorry for not killing you when I found you fucking that woman last night on _our_ fucking bed.”  
Stiles let out a pitiful laugh and warp his arms around his own body, preventing his body to shaking more out of sadness he felt right now. “I couldn’t take this pain anymore, Derek… I love you, but my love is not enough for you.”  
“No.! It’s not like that Stiles.” He tried to convince Stiles. “Your love for me was more than everything I could even wish In life.”  
“Then why?” Stiles looked at him with wet eyes. “Why you keep hurting me like this?”  
“I-“ Derek shook his head. “I am not doing this to hurt you. Never to hurt you, Stiles… It just, I am not gay to begin with.” Shit, he didn’t intend to say that.  
Stiles laugh. “and I am the gayest person on earth? You think I would make it just for any man, Derek?”  
“No, it’s not what I mean. Stiles, I-“  
“No Derek, please.” Stiles couldn’t hold his tears anymore. “I am not doing this anymore. I am not doing the stupid boyfriend who acted like nothing happen to his heart anymore. I am not taking the pain anymore.”  
Stiles turned on his heels and look at his shoulder. “Please act _like We were never happened, Derek_ .” Then he started to walk back to the bar. “After all, that was what you did all this time.”  
He walked and leave Derek standing there by himself, didn’t care anymore about the tears that falling down the cheeks of the man he used to love.

FIN


End file.
